


Keep You

by XoxLadyNightxoX



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Paris (City), Romance, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoxLadyNightxoX/pseuds/XoxLadyNightxoX
Summary: Will and Kat celebrate their second anniversary and look towards many more to come.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm trying to something different. I went for a more romantic scene rather than my usual hardcore style. Hope you like it.

Keep You

It was the day of their second anniversary, two wonderful years together. Kat couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she hummed and got ready for whatever Will had planned for that evening. She had no idea what he was up to but he insisted on handling all arrangements. She only needed to show up. Kat did manage to weasel out of him that this would be an all-day-night-and-next-day excursion and she needed to dress comfortably for the first part and walk with everything else in an overnight bag. She figured that he probably done up his apartment or something since he always treated her visits there with such deference. Her cellphone buzzed and it was Will. “Hello?”

“Happy anniversary Nekomata!” Will sang. “Are you ready?”

“Happy anniversary and yes I’m all packed and ready to go.” Kat patted her duffel bag.

“Okay then come downstairs. I’m waiting for you outside,” Will told her.

“On my way down.” With that, Kat hung up and came down with her stuff. Will was waiting next to a car she didn’t recognize, he didn’t own one. “A car?”

“Rented it, just for a bit,” Will said by way of explanation. “Didn’t want to bother with a taxi or an Uber.”

“Where precisely are we going?” Kat asked suspiciously. “I don’t think I’ve ever actually seen you drive…”

“Don’t worry kitten,” Will placated her. “I’ve been planning this down to the last detail, not about to let us crash into something.” He swooped down to take her bag and put it in the trunk. Then led the curious former ranger around to the passenger seat, opening the door for her, helping her get in. They took off and it became immediately obvious, as if it wasn’t before, that Will wasn’t going to his place. He left London altogether and took them on to the highway. “Wait till you see what I have in store Kat, you’ll love it,” he promised with a wide grin and Kat couldn’t help but be caught by his infectious good mood.

They drove and drove until Kat noticed the signs indicating that they heading to the airport. “We’re flying?”

“Uh huh,” Will nodded.

“But I don’t have my passport,” Kat felt her heart sink.

“Sure you do,” Will waved a hand. “I snuck it into your bag last night. It’s in that front pocket you never use.” He flashed her another grin, “Bet I could’ve snuck the plane tickets and the entire itinerary in there and you wouldn’t have noticed.”

“Oh shut up,” Kat grumbled.

“Now, now,” her boyfriend chuckled. “You’ll forget all about grumpy when you find out where we’re going.”

“Where _are_ we going?” Kat pressed.

“You’ll see,” Will pulled up to the Heathrow and asked Kat to wait a few minutes with their stuff so he could return the car to the rental company attached to the airport.  He came back quickly and guided her through to check-in counter. Kat looked around desperately for some clue about where they may be going but she only signs indicating that they were flying with British Airways.

“Good morning sir, ma’am,” the girl at the counter greeted them cheerfully. “Tickets and passports please.” Kat ruefully pulled out her passport and Will handed the documents over. The flight agent typed up their details. “Just going for the weekend?” she asked casually.

“Yes, second anniversary,” Will kissed Kat’s head. “She has no idea where we’re going, I planned a surprise weekend.”

“Which is another way of saying he’s being nice about being mean,” Kat quipped.

The girl laughed, “Well you’re checked in and ready to go when the plane is. Just go through security and then head to Gate 7 to board your flight. Have a good trip.”

“Thanks,” they waved as they walked away.

They made through security and found their gate with no problem. Again, there weren’t any signs to indicate a destination. “Now will you tell me?” she turned to Will.

“Give it another…” he checked his watch. “Ten minutes.”

“Fine,” Kat pulled out her phone and popped in her buds. She allowed herself to get lost in the music and before she knew it Will was tapping her shoulder. He pointed upward and she took off one earphone to hear the boarding call.

_Now boarding flight 7845 from London to Paris, passengers please come to Gate 7_

“Paris!” Kat damn near squealed. Will said nothing, simply picking up their bags and walking towards the line-up to board the plane. Kat couldn’t believe it. He was actually taking her to Paris. She couldn’t contain her excitement as they boarded and strapped in for the relatively short flight but Kat was ready to be there yesterday. She couldn’t unbuckle herself fast enough and nearly raced off the plane and through the airport.

“Easy there kitten,” Will tried to calm her down as they landed at Charles De Gaulle airport and flagged a taxi to their hotel. They spent doing touristy things, shopping, visiting the Eiffel Tower and other Parisian landmarks, and sampling food from different shops along the way. By dinnertime, Will took Kat back to the hotel so they could get dressed and go to a restaurant he reserved.

The restaurant itself was small place nothing overly opulent but it did have a warm patio that had a great view of nighttime skyline. Here Will and Kat sat, enjoying a wonderful meal. “I can’t thank you enough for this,” Kat said earnestly. “This has been amazing.”

“It’s not over yet,” Will sipped his wine. “I have one last gift for you.” He reached into his back pocket and produced a small black box with a gold border. He placed it on table and gestured for her to take it, “Go on,” he urged.

Kat swallowed a lump in her throat. It couldn’t be, could it? She picked it up with trembling fingers and carefully opened it. Inside was a gold ring with a single diamond, Kat gasped and looked up only to find Will had knelt on the ground. “Katherine Hillard, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” she said immediately. “Yes, yes, yes.” Kat burst into tears and fell into Will’s arms. Will was an amazing man and wonderful partner, she wouldn’t have anyone else for the rest of her life. She pulled back and kissed him with all the love and passion she had. Luckily their restaurant was a short walk from their hotel and they did not hesitate to hurry back.

But once they were in their room, they went slow. Taking their time to savour the moment. A soft kiss. A button undone. A gentle nip. A zipper being dragged down. Will tipped Kat back onto the soft bedding, languidly sucking on her neck as his hands caressed her sides, fingertips ghosting over her nipples. His warm weight pressed in on her and Kat felt that low burn beneath her skin, heating her flesh and making her writhe under him. She flipped him and began to do as he had done and sliding over him intimately, letting him feel how excited she was. Will groaned deeply and flipped them again, settling between her legs. His gaze held hers as he slowly pushed in, robbing Kat of her breath. She scrambled to find purchase on his shoulders and arms while the intensity of moment overwhelmed her senses. “Will…”

“My Katherine, my wife,” he kissed her then, pulling out and driving back in again deeply. Kat cried out and Will kept his pace, slow and deliberate thrusts, each one threatening to overpower her. One hand remained anchored on Will’s bicep while the other flew to grab the sheets above her head. Kat was lost in how he was making her feel.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” she pled quietly. “God I love you.”

“I won’t baby, I love you so much,” he swore, sweat began to shine on his skin and his teeth gritted with the effort of going slower. “Come for me love, I want to see you.”

Kat tilted her head back, the rush washed over her and tiny sparks ignited under her skin. Will’s passions sounds mingled with hers as they reached their peak. She wasn’t sure when it stopped or how long it took but when she blearily opened her eyes, Will was spent beside her, holding her close. She lifted the hand that now bore his ring. She thought back to the first time they met in that small dojo in London, she had gone looking for outlet for her past and had found her forever instead. 


End file.
